Mianhae, Hyung (chap 1) BaekYeol
by the 10th bijuu
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang penyesalan seseorang yang mencampakkan cinta sejatinya yang berakhir dengan nisan baru di pemakaman. Namun percayalah, mereka berdua akan bahagia.


Title : Mianhae, Hyung (Chapter I)

Author : The 10th Bijuu

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun EXO-K)

Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol EXO-K)

Support Cast : Do Kyung Soo (D.O EXO-K)

Genre : yaoi, sad, death chara, dll

Rating : T

Lenght : Twoshoot

Note : yuhuuuu! Ada orang nyasar disini! Ini post pertama gua pake akun ini. Gua nyadar, pertama post kok main cast'nya mati semua. Buat gua keren ajah, kalo dua-dua'nya mati, kan cintanya abadi. Yah buat sesuatu yang baru kagak salah pan. Di sini D.O gak jahat kok, Yeol yang jahat. D.O itu gak tau kalo demi dapetin dia Yeol itu sampe nyampakin Baek. And 1 more, ini ide temen gua, Elsa Adianti. Sa, kalo loe baca nih FF jangan marah yak. Banyak yang gua edit –soalnya bahasa ama EYD'nya kurang sempurna- and ceritanya gua ganti banyak –soalnya menurut gua kurang sesuai sama ide pemikiran gua- . disini semuanya author pov. Okeh (?) baca attention dulu yak.

Attention : Sider masih bisa dimaafkan -soalnya gua sering jadi sider gara-gara baca ff di hp jadul-, saran dan kritik dipersilahkan, review SANGAT disarankan. Kalo gak suka close tab aja gak usah pake acara mari-kita-bash-dan-flame-authornya

Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, abal, jelek

**~Happy Reading~**

Seorang _namja_ manis nan cantik bermata sipit tengah menatap Sang Bulan dari balkon kamarnya. Sinar bulan yang begitu terang menembus gelapnya langit malam Seoul. Dia Byun Baek Hyun, lebih akrab dipanggil Baekhyun. Matanya sipit, hidungnya mancung,bibirnya tipis, tubuhnya mungil, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang putih nan mulus itu. Ia adalah seseorang yang ceria, namun itu adalah cerita lama.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum miris. Ia mengingat bagaimana mantan _namjacingu_nya mencampakkannya begitu saja hanya demi seorang _namja _ bermata bulat bernama Do Kyung Soo.

"_Baek, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

"_Mengatakan apa, Yeollie?"  
>"Kau tahu D.O?"<em>

"_Kalau D.O yang bermata bulat itu aku tahu, kalau D.O yang lain aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Aku menyukainya. Aku mau putus"_

_Prank- _

_Handphone yang digenggam Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai dan hancur, seperti hatinya kini. Air matanya mulai mengalir, sesuatu yang Chanyeol benci._

"_Yeol, apa _hiks_ kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menangis_

"_Aku sangat serius.__ J__angan menangis, aku benci air matamu" sahut Chanyeol datar_

"_Bahkan _hiks_ sekarang kau tak _hiks_mengatakan 'kumohon' __ dan menenangkanku __saat _hiks_ aku menangis. Apa kau _hiks_ benar-benar _hiks_ sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"_

_Brak-_

_ Chanyeol berdiri __dan __memukul meja didepannya. Suara yang ditimbulkan memang sangat keras -sampai-sampai pengunjung cafe paling pojok pun dapat mendengarnya-, semua pengunjung cafe pun melihat kearah mereka berdua._

"_Dengar, Baek! Kau sudah tak penting untukku lagi, jadi untuk apa aku me__lakukan__ itu?!" bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. _

"_Untuk apa aku mengatakan kumohon jika itu hanya akan merendahkan harga diriku?! Harusnya aku sadar dari dulu bahwa di dekatmu merupakan neraka bagiku!"_

_Baekhyun menangis semakin deras. Seorang pengunjung cafe yang merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun pun mencoba membela Baekhyun. _

"_Tuan, tolong berhenti. Apakah tuan tak kasihan pada__nya__"_

_Namun bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol malah membentak pengunjung itu._

"_Ta__h__u apa kau tentang urusan__ku__, huh?! Lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!"_

"_Yeol, sudah! Ini urusan kita, kau tak usah mengurusnya"_

"_Sekarang tak ada lagi kita! Yang ada hanya aku! Aku pergi dan jangan coba-coba mencariku lagi"_

_ Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu masuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para pengunjung cafe. Sedangkan Baekhyun, air mata mengalir semakin dera__s dipipinya__._

Dan itu adalah hari paling memilukan bagi Baekhyun. Sifatnya berubah, sinar matanya berubah, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya telah berubah. Kecuali satu. Cintanya pada Park Chanyeol.

Jika kau berfikir, untuk apa dia mencintai orang yang sudah membuatnya menangis seharian, tak makan berhari-hari, dan ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Yah, kau tahu, alasannya sangat sederhana dan klise, akan ku pisahkan dengan tanda strip, ku garis bawahi, ku tebalkan hurufnya, ku tulis dengan ukuran 12, dan ku tulis dengan huruf besar semua agar kalian mengerti dimana letak kesederhaan itu berada. **DIA-MASIH-SANGAT-MENCINTAI-SI-BODOH-BERTELINGA-LEBAR-ITU.**

"Yeol, apa kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sang Bayu, berharap Sang Bayu akan meyampaikan pesannya kepada Chanyeol. Dan entah yang keberapa kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali. Ia masih sangat berharap Chanyeol akan datang dan memintanya kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu lagi.

Namun kini, harapannya pupus sudah. Kesabarannya sudah habis untuk tetap menunggu Chanyeol. Ia akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Sebuah tempat di mana ia akan bisa melihat Chanyeol dari jauh, tempat di mana ia akan tinggal selamanya. Surga...

Baekhyun mengidap leukimia sejak kecil. Dan parahnya, si bodoh itu tidak tahu-menahu soal penyakit Baekhyun, padahal dulu ia sempat menjadi pendamping hidup Baekhyun selama 3 tahun. Sekali lagi, alasannya sederhana dan klise. Dan akan kutulis seperti kalimat klise sebelumnya. **DIA-TAK-INGIN-SI-TIANG-LISTRIK-BODOH-ITU-KHAWATIR-PADANYA.**

Baiklah. Kita sudahi dulu pembahasan tentang masa lalu Baekhyun. Sekarang, kembali pada Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengusap foto-foto Chanyeol yang menghiasi seluruh sudut kamarnya, air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi, ia menangis tanpa suara, sebuah senyum miris kembali terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Sampailah ia pada foto tepat disamping meja belajarnya. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan dua insan di dalam foto itu sedang bahagia. Ia tetap tersenyum miris, sebuah senyum yang penuh akan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Yeol..."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Mengambil secarik kertas berwarna putih bersih dan sebuah bolpoin bertinta hitam. Menulis huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, dan paragraf demi paragraf hingga kertas yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih menjadi penuh dengan tulisan tangannya. Sebuah surat, itulah yang ditulisnya sedari tadi. Surat yang mungkin tak akan pernah dibaca siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

_Namja _manis itu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti pasti benda tajam itu berguna. Dan inilah saatnya. Tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Belum sempat ujung pisau itu menyentuh kulit mulusnya, cairan amis berwarna merah itu keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sebelum Malaikat Maut mencabut nyawaku karena penyakit ini. Akan kubuat Malaikat Maut datang lebih awal"

Ia menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau itu. Ia meringis pelan, darah mulai mengalir dari luka yang dibuatnya. Darah mengotori kertas putih berhiaskan warna hitam dibawahnya. Darah itu seolah-olah adalah bukti bahwa si pembuat surat telah pergi.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, darah yang keluar dari hidung dan nadinya keluar semakin banyak, badannya melemas. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, _namja _cantik itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol. Saranghae..."

Kedua matanya tertutup. Sang malaikat maut telah membawanya pergi...

-To Be Continued -

Ancur banget pan? Aneh + gaje yak? Ah, ya sudahlah. Yang penting udah post. Nyesek (?) banget kalo belum dipost soalnya. Yang mau chap II comment yak! Xie xie, thank you, arigatou, gomawo, terima kasih (readers: alah sok2an bhsa asing loe!) yang udah baca :D.


End file.
